A Champion's Beginnings
by OmegaGamer
Summary: One day, Nicholas wakes up, and begins his Pokemon journey through Sinnoh! With his two new friends by his side, and his Pokemon partners, Nicholas begins his quest to become a Pokemon master!
1. Beginnings of a Legend

"Nicholas," Jill called, "it's time to get up, you need to go to Professor Rowan's lab!

Nicholas opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was exhausted from staying up late in the forest last night, and realized he was about to pay for it. He was Professor Rowan's assistant, and had been chastised more than once for arriving late due to oversleep. He knew that he shouldn't go out into the forest as late as he did, but he loved to observe the wild Pokémon that lived there. He knew that soon, he would become a Pokémon trainer himself, like his friend Dawn, who had left on her journey just a few weeks before, with her new Piplup. He wanted to get a starter Pokémon, but right after Dawn left, two twins had come by and chosen the remaining Turtwig and Chimchar, so there were no starter Pokémon at the lab right now. Professor Rowan assured Nicholas that once he got some new starters, he would be the first to pick one of them. But for now, Nicholas was content to continue helping Professor Rowan, who would often teach Nicholas about Pokémon, and visiting the wild Pokémon in the forest.

Nicholas rolled out of bed, and threw on his clothes, the usual blue jeans, black t-shirt, and green jacket. He raced down the stairs, and found his mother at the bottom, arms crossed.

"You really shouldn't have so many late nights. You're a growing boy and need sleep, not to mention you're the professor's assistant. You're lucky I remembered to wake you up this morning!"

Nicholas' mother was a kind woman, but she could be a bit stern at times, though she always meant well.

"I know Mom," Nicholas replied, "but I really love to watch the Pokémon at night. Sometimes, I'll see Pokémon that aren't usually found during the day, like Hoothoot."

His mother sighed. "I know you really want to start your journey with your own Pokémon, but for right now, you need to focus on your job. And that includes marching yourself into that kitchen right now, and eating some breakfast."

Nicholas hurriedly ate breakfast, and dashed out the door. Bright sunlight temporarily blinded him, but once his eyes adjusted, he was able to see his home, Twinleaf Town. It was a quiet town in southwest Sinnoh, near Lake Verity. It wasn't very big, but it was full of friendly people. It felt a little quieter to him because Dawn had left, but he still got some emails from her. Apparently, she was traveling with two guys she had met the day after she had left town. But he had no time to think about that, as he was very close to being late, and he really needed to book it.

Nicholas was jogging along, when Gligar swooped down and perched on his head in greeting.

"Gli!"

"Hey Gligar, how's it going?"

"Gli-gli!"

Gligar lived around town, usually just perching on roofs and eating berries from bushes. But he seemed to enjoy Nicholas' company, and Nicholas never got tired of having Gligar around. He was very friendly, and was an excellent listener, as he would usually just perch on Nicholas' head or arm and quietly listen.

Nicholas dug an Oran Berry out of his pocket, and tossed it up in the air. Gligar jumped after it, catching the air in his wings to gain some height. He nabbed the berry in his claws, and flew up to the nearest roof.

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now buddy, but I'm late getting to work."

Gliscor nodded, and began to munch on the berry. Nicholas continued to run, and just as his watch hit 9:00, the lab came into sight. He dashed inside, shouting his apologies to Professor Rowan. But the professor wasn't in the main room. Actually, the lab was empty, none of the other scientists were in there either.

"_Guess today's a day off," _Nicholas thought. He turned to go, but then he heard voices coming from a room off to the side.

"I think it will make an excellent study to be certain, my only question is what type of Pokémon you want to start with."

"Hmm… perhaps we shall start with Electabuzz and Electavire; those are two Pokémon fairly common in this region."

Nicholas recognized Professor Rowan's voice, but the other was unfamiliar to him. He walked to the door, and hesitantly pulled it open with a slight creak. Inside, two men were sitting at a table, drinking coffee. The man on the left side of the table was wearing a brown suit, and had gray hair, with a large gray mustache to match. This was Nicholas' boss, Professor Rowan. The man on the right side of the table was much younger than the professor, and also a little taller. He had light brown hair, and had a pair of half-moon glasses sitting on his nose. He also wore a long white lab coat. The man was unknown to Nicholas, but if the professor had sent everyone home for the day to talk to him, then he must be very important.

The two men looked up as Nicholas entered.

"Ahh, Nicholas," Professor Rowan said gruffly, "I was wondering where you were. Another late night in the forest last night, I presume?"

"I apologize for being late Professor," Nicholas replied sheepishly. "And yes sir, I was in the forest last night sir. I stayed up late, and I overslept this morning."

"Well, no matter, I sent everyone home this morning in any case." Pointing to the other man, he said, "Nicholas, this is Professor Elm, from the Johto region. He arrived this morning to discuss a possible study with me, one that is very intriguing."

Professor Elm stood, and held out his hand to Nicholas. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicholas!"

Shaking the professor's hand, Nicholas replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir. If you don't mind me asking, what do you study, and what sort of study do you and Professor Rowan plan to do?"

Professor Elm adjusted his glasses, and began to talk.

"Well Nicholas, I study two different subjects. The first is the subject of eggs and Pokémon breeding. The second, and the one that relates to why I'm here today, is different Pokémon's abilities. I'm considering starting a study on why some Pokémon change abilities upon evolution. As you know, Professor Rowan studies Pokémon evolution, which is why I came here to offer him the chance to join me in this study."

Professor Rowan nodded his agreement. "Yes, and I have decided to accept, which means we will be traveling to catch a few Pokémon that change abilities when they evolve, such as Electabuzz, Eevee, Doublade,…"

"Doublade, sir?"

"A species of Pokémon that's native to the Kalos region. However, this means that I will not be at the lab for a while, which will give you some time off to relax, and while I'm out, I will also keep an eye out for some of the starter Pokémon, so that you may start your journey when I return."

Nicholas frowned slightly. He enjoyed working for Professor Rowan, and he wanted to start his journey as soon as possible. But he smiled and nodded anyway. Professor Elm looked up at the last remark. "Are you saying that Nicholas is in need of a starter Pokémon?"

When Professor Rowan nodded assent, Professor Elm broke out in a wide grin.

"Then I may just be able to help with that. As well as my own Pokémon, I just so happen to have three of the Pokémon given out as starters to new trainers in the Johto region. If you would like, I could give you one of them so that you would not have to wait for our return to start your journey."

_My very own Pokémon!_ Nicholas was surprised. Had he known that he would get a Pokémon today, he wouldn't have risked being late like he was. Regardless, he was honored, and very grateful of the professor's offer.

"Sir, nothing would make me happier!"

"Well then my dear boy, no point in wasting time! Allow me to go collect them, and then you shall get to pick!" Without another word, Professor Elm strode out of the room. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as Professor Rowan looked at Nicholas.

"So, it's finally time for you to start your journey, eh? Well then, allow me to give you this advice. Whether you participate in Gym battles, Contests, or anything in between, treat your Pokémon well, and they will be your friends for life."

Nicholas nodded, and just then, Professor Elm strolled in, briefcase in hand.

"I always think this is the best part of being a regional professor! So Nicholas, are you ready to pick your new partner?

Nicholas could not speak, only nod, the excitement building up inside him like lava in a volcano, ready to erupt.

The professor reached into the briefcase, and pulled out three Poke balls.

"First off, the fire-type, Cyndaquill!" He tossed the first of the Poke balls into the air, and with a bright flash of light, Cyndaquill appeared on the floor. It was a small, bipedal Pokémon, with a tan belly and blue back. There were flames coming out of its back.

"Second, the grass-type, Chikorita!" A second flash revealed the small, light-green creature, with a spiky collar, and a large leaf on its head.

"And finally, the water-type, Totodile!" The third Poke ball flew up, and when the flash of blue light subsided, Totodile stood. He was light-blue, and looked like a bipedal crocodile. He had red spikes on his back, and a large snout. There were a great number of teeth in his mouth.

Nicholas looked over them, wondering which to pick. While he thought, Totodile began trying to scratch its nose.

"Toto-toto-toto-DILE!"

He sneezed, expelling a blast of water that propelled him across the room, where he lay on his back. Looking at the Big Jaw Pokémon, Nicholas suddenly smiled. Professor Rowan noticed.

"I take it you've made your choice?"

Nicholas strode over to where Totodile was struggling to get its large head off the ground.

"Totodile, I choose you!"

Totodile looked at Nicholas for a moment, then leapt into his arms.

"Toto-dile!"

Smiling, Professor Elm returned the remaining starters to their Poke balls, and handed Nicholas Totodile's Poke ball. Professor Rowan reached into his pocket, and drew out 5 Poke balls, and a Pokedex.

"Nicholas, here are five Poke balls to get you started, and a Pokedex, so that you can learn about every Pokémon you meet."

Nicholas smiled. "Thank you both so much!"

"You're very welcome," said Professor Elm.

"Yes," said Professor Rowan "but what are you waiting for? You have a journey to start, get going!"

Grinning, Nicholas called Totodile back to his Poke ball, and waving, dashed out the door. He couldn't wait to tell his mom the news!

**So, here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. So, I feel that I should make a few things clear right now.**

**1. This takes place in the anime world (and will attempt to follow the anime timeline). I may try to incorporate some of the features of the games into the story (sort of like Origins), but for the most part, this is anime.**

**2. Yes, because this is the anime world, Nicholas will meet up with Ash Ketchum, but Ash will not become a major plot point.**

**3. I am not a Pokemon genius, so I could very easily screw up some information. If I do, please feel free to pm me.**

**4. I will happily take any feedback or criticism that you give me. If I feel that your suggestion improves the story, or I like it, it might be incorporated. HOWEVER, I will not always make every change you give me, so please bear that in mind.**

**5. This will be very long (with a potential sequel, but I'm getting ahead of myself), so please stick with me. I will try to update as often as I can (hopefully more often than most writers whose work I read), but I have a lot of things to do in life, so it might take a while.**

**Other than that, I hope you all really enjoy this, as this is something I've wanted to do for a long time, and I hope my writing will not epicly suck. :P**


	2. The New Trainer in Town

Nicholas dashed out of the laboratory, and ran headlong into another person.

CRASH!

Both of them fell to the ground outside the lab. Nicholas groaned, and then got to his feet. He had crashed into another boy, about the same age he was. The boy was about average height, with brown hair that was cut almost to his shoulders. He wore jeans and a black jacket, and was dusting himself off.

"You might want to watch where you're going next time, or else you might end off really ticking somebody else off."

Nicholas shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just really excited to get home."

The boy looked Nicholas over.

"New trainer, eh?"

"How'd you…?"

The boy smirked. "Hate to tell you, but it's written across your face. So, this must be an exciting day for you."

Nicholas nodded.

"Well then, how about celebrating it with your first battle?"

Nicholas hesitated. He had watched trainers battle before, but he had never battled himself. Why, he hadn't even checked his Pokedex to see what moves Totodile knew. But, he wasn't about to turn down his first chance at a battle, so he nodded.

"Ok, I'll take you on. Professor Rowan has a battlefield out back."

Nicholas led the boy around to the battlefield.

"By the way, my name's Nicholas. What's yours?"

"Carson."

Both trainers stood at opposite ends of the field. Carson was the first to throw out his Pokémon.

"Alright Mudkip, its battle time!"

With a flash of blue light, a Mudkip appeared out of Carson's Poke ball. Nicholas looked at his Pokedex.

_Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders._

"Totodile, let's rock!"

Nicholas threw the Poke ball, and Totodile appeared. He then consulted the Pokedex to determine Totodile's known moves. When he finished, he looked up to see Carson waiting for him.

"As this is your first battle, I'll let you make the first move."

Nicholas sucked in breath, his heart pounding. _This is it_.

"Right then, Totodile, use Scratch!"

Totodile lunged forward at Mudkip, his glowing claws extended.

"Dodge it!"

Mudkip evaded Totodile's attack by leaping over him.

"Aqua Jet!"

Water surrounded Mudkip, and it blasted forward. Before Totodile could turn around, Mudkip collided, knocking him over.

"Use Tackle!"

Mudkip ran at Totodile, but Totodile was able to roll away at the last second.

"Totodile, get up and use Water Gun!"

Totodile stood, and expelled a blast of water from his muzzle. Nicholas expected Carson to order another dodge, but he just stood there. The Water Gun collided with Mudkip, but Mudkip didn't seem to be effected.

_Idiot! Of course that wouldn't do much, Mudkip's a water-type._ It was clear that Carson had been battling for a while, as he kept a calm demeanor, unfazed by any of Nicholas' attacks. Nicholas knew he had to think of something, because they were getting toyed with out there.

"Mud-Slap, let's go!"

Mudkip dug its hands into the ground, and pulled up two balls of mud. He threw them in Totodile's face, blinding him. Totodile roared in pain, scratching at his eyes.

"Totodile, calm down and use Water Gun straight up in the air!"

Totodile released a blast of water upwards. It rained down, clearing most of the mud out of Totodile's eyes.

Carson nodded. "Nice technique! But that won't be enough to beat us! Now, use Aqua Jet!"

Mudkip blasted forward in a trail of water. An idea flashed in Nicholas' mind.

"Totodile, catch Mudkip with Bite!"

Totodile stood facing Mudkip, and opened his mouth wide just in time to catch Mudkip! Mudkip began to struggle to break free of Totodile jaw, but was unable to extract himself from Totodile's strong jaw.

"Scratch him!"

"Break free Mudkip!"

Mudkip continued to fight for freedom, but Totodile wasn't letting go. Instead, he began repeatedly scratching Mudkip with his glowing claws.

"Now, blast him out with Water Gun!"

Mudkip was sent shooting to the other side of the field by the torrent of water pouring from Totodile's mouth. Mudkip appeared to have sustained a fair amount of damage.

"That was good, but it's time to finish this," yelled Carson. "Use Stomp!"

Mudkip recovered, then leapt into the air and landed a powerful kick to Totodile's face. Totodile was sent reeling, and then fell down, unconscious.

"Totodile! Are you ok?"

Nicholas rushed onto the field, as Carson recalled Mudkip to its Poke ball. Nicholas dug an Oran Berry out of his pocket, and gave it to Totodile. Totodile ate the berry in one bite, and looked a little better.

"You did good Totodile, especially for our first battle together!"

Carson walked over.

"I concur; your battle was excellent for a first one. Granted, I'm just starting my journey myself, but Mudkip and I have fought a few battles, so don't beat yourself up to hard. After all," he grinned, "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer!"

Nicholas snorted.

"Not if I beat you to it!"

Carson laughed. "I doubt it, I'm too hardcore!"

Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Totodile, return! You should rest up in your Poke ball."

Totodile disappeared in a flash of red light, and Nicholas stood up.

"So, are you from Hoenn? Is that why you have a Mudkip?"

"Nah, I'm from Veilstone City. My mom is from Hoenn though, so she gave me a Mudkip to start me off on my journey. I had to come here to get a Pokedex though. So, I've done about a week of traveling to get here. My plan is to get my Pokedex, and then travel to Oreburgh City, and challenge the gym there."

Nicholas thought for a moment. He knew that he had always wanted to enter the Sinnoh League, but he had not thought much about which gyms he would challenge, or in what order. Oreburgh sounded like a good place to start.

"What type does the gym specialize in?"

Carson thought for a moment.

"I believe that Roark specializes in rock-type Pokémon. Listen, it's been awesome, but I've got to talk to Professor Rowan about that Pokedex, so I'll see you around."

Nicholas nodded.

"I hope to see you on the road Carson. Next time I see you, maybe I'll have improved enough to beat you!"

Carson chuckled.

"I doubt you'd beat me, but hey, next time we see each other, let's have a rematch, ok?"

"Alright!"

Nicholas waved to Carson, and then started running to get home. He still hadn't managed to tell his mom about becoming a trainer, and Totodile needed some rest after that battle. As he ran, he reflected back on his battle, and the surge of energy he had felt while battling Carson. He now knew with absolute certainty that becoming a Pokémon Master was to be his life's quest.

**So, Nicholas' first battle! I apologize that the chapter is a little short, but I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter, and had I gone on to the next best spot, It'd be a little too long. I'll try to make longer ones in the future. But, I hope you all enjoyed the battle. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
